My Life in His Rule
by MephilesShadowGirl
Summary: This is a story of my OC's Darkness and Lightning. Darkness was the former king of his own realm until scientists wanted a new creature as king. So they created an android using the body of their old creation and Darkness's blood. This new android "Lightning" overthrew Darkness and now Darkness remains his slave for eternity by law. What happens if Darkness doesn't agree?


{A/N: Hey guys! This is a story that I made about my two OC's Lightning and Darkness. I hope you enjoy c: Their bios are on my deviantart! }

Darkness somehow ran away from "Lightning", the scientists' newest creation. He ran down the halls, sweating, desperately trying to escape his realm. "I need to find that ring!" he demanded but guards threw him back in the palace. "Don't ever try to escape," Lightning blasted a beam ray from his hand at Darkness. Darkness bounced back towards the wall, his face soaked with blood. A collar then was placed around his neck. Darkness growled and thrashed back and forth. "Shut him up," Lightning told the guards. The guards bashed Darkness's head with a stick and he fell unconscious. "Go reprogram him or something. I hate him this way!" Lightning tossed his staff to the ground. "O-Of course sir," the guards bowed and dragged Darkness to the laboratory.

~Darkness's P.O.V.~

When I awoke, my body was strapped to a table with metal chains. "What the hell is going on?!" I shouted at no one in particular. Then an orange-haired scientist with a white lab coat gloomed over me. "You are here in order by the king! Your attitude is inexcusable! King Lightning the Powerful has ordered us to reprogram you to fit his will!" the filthy scientist chuckled. "What the hell?! I'm not a fucking android and you are **not** going to create me into one!" I shouted. The scientist then took out a syringe and placed it on the table beside me. "I'm not working on you. Someone else is," the scientist laughed and walked out of the room. 'I need to find a way out of here,' I thought. Then a hedgehog with a white lab coat entered my room. He was black with red streaks in his quills. "So, you're the one who has been disobeying the king," he sighed. "Who are you?! You look like me!" I hissed. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. I am the doctor of this kingdom," he explained. "You are **not** changing me into a fucking robot!" I yelled at him. "That is what the king ordered, so that is what I will do," Shadow shrugged. He grabbed the syringe off of the table and put a green liquid substance into it. He flicked the tip and strolled over to me. "My king may be heartless, but I'm not completely," Shadow looked away. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "I still am going to turn you into an android, but let me ask you something. Are you comfortable around me or this?" he held up the needle. "Not really," I sighed. "Just relax and you'll be fine. I'll be out as soon as my job's done," Shadow rubbed my arm with alcohol. I was starting to feel weird. No one has treated me with this much kindness. Shadow then injected the needle into my arm. I winced and slapped him away, but it was too late. I felt everything in my right arm starting to throb with pain. "G-Gah!" I broke the chains from the table. My eyes turned to stone-like red eyes. I lost my mind! I noticed that my arm turned to metal! I looked at Shadow with a cold-hearted stare. "Now calm down, Darkness, and lay back on the table," Shadow told me sternly. I was already pissed off from being captured but this?! I couldn't bare this! So I ran out of the lab. "Sir, he's escaped!" I heard Shadow report while I was running.

~Normal P.O.V. ~

Darkness ran through the halls, trying to find an exit. "Gah! Why d-does it hurt this much?" Darkness stated while running. "Because your arm will be under my control! As well as the rest of your body!" Lightning laughed as he came out of the wall. "You bastard!" Darkness growled. "There you are!" Shadow came running down the hall. "All of you, get away from me!" Darkness screeched. His eyes started turning orange as he got on his hands and knees and hissed. "Must be a malfunction," Lightning said as he pushed a button on his controller. Darkness held the collar on his neck and writhed in pain as his body was electrocuted. "You're mine now," Lightning grinned. Darkness then passed out.


End file.
